


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: AU Fic, F/M, Fluff, a bit of angst in next chapters, roommate fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: AU story bassed on idea from sherlolly siya.Thomas and Juliet, thanks to a little help from Robin, become roommates. After hard begining, lot of issues they had to solve, they become a very good friends...
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 143
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

Juliet Higgins couldn't be happier. She had managed to achieve her goal: the second year of the University of Hawaii. Since she had decided to leave rainy England Juliet had been alone on the big island. Her parents didn't approve of her love for the hot and beautiful Hawaii and had told her that if she managed to leave home, she would have to pay for herself.   
The only person who understood her was her grandfather, Johnathan Higgins, who loved Hawaii as much as she did. Even though he went back to the UK, he was sending Juliet enough money to help her. 

The first weeks of the new school year had been tough. Juliet had to find another place to stay, since the man she rented the flat from decided to live there with his new wife. 

Juliet looked at the flat she wanted to rent, it was quite big for her, but she didn't mind having a roommate. The garden with red flowers was the first thing she saw, then the green fence and the big windows. The rent was quite pricey, but the place was twenty minutes away from the campus and she would be able to go home when she didn't have classes. Juliet gently knocked on the door, she was still looking around when the door opened.

"Good morning," Juliet said, "I saw the announcement in the paper, I would like to rent the flat if it's still possible," Higgins smiled looking at the older lady.

"Of course Sweetheart, come in," she let her in, "I'm Robin Masters" she smiled.

"Juliet Higgins," she introduced herself. 

"You have a unique accent," Robin said.

"I'm from the UK," Juliet answered, "but I've been here for about two years," 

Juliet looked around the apartment; it was bright mostly because of the big windows all over the walls, there were two rooms at the opposite corners of the flat, two desks, a pool table and a big kitchen with a kitchen island. 

"There is one room behind the kitchen and a little swimming pool at the back," 

"That's lovely," she said, "do you have anyone else who is interested? I don't mind having roommates. I don't think I would be able to pay rent alone," Juliet explained. 

"There is one other person who is interested. Will be here in the evening," the lady smiled, "are you a student?"

"Yes, I study mathematics and technology at the University of Hawaii,"

"Oh, it's not far from here. That would be very comfortable for you," 

"Yes, I thought about it too," she smiled. 

"If you like it, we can sign the contract right now, you seem like a very nice girl and I'm sure you will get along with the other person," 

"Oh my, that's brilliant thank you!" Juliet exclaimed as a smile spread on her face.

Juliet got out of her new flat, she was ready to pack her things and move in right away. The only thing that bothered her was another girl in the same flat, but she was sure they would get along very well. Juliet wasn’t a person who had trouble living with another person, but she liked things working a certain way. She didn’t like anyone calling her a control freak, but unfortunately that was who she was. 

*******  
Thomas Magnum was one of a kind, at least his friends liked to describe him that way, he not only was the University of Hawaii football team captain but he also got a scholarship to play for a team he loved. He was alone on the island, not counting his many friends and two of the best ones: TC and Rick who had his back every time Thomas needed it. 

He was in his third year of college, and if the study of Human resources wasn't something he loved, he had to choose something along his love for football. 

Thomas knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it when he saw an old lady with warm blue eyes. 

"How can I help you?" she asked, smiling. 

"I would like to rent a room," he smiled back when she let him in. 

Thomas looked around, it was the first flat he would rent alone, mainly because he had been living with his ex-girlfriend Hannah, after their break up he decided to find his own space. They broke up two months ago, and since then he was sleeping at a friend's place but decided to rent a room on his own to move on with his life. 

"You would have a roommate," the lady said, catching his attention. 

"I don't mind, I like crowded flats," 

"In that case, if you are interested I'm ready to rent it," Robin said observing him. 

"That's amazing!" he declared, "when can I move in?" 

"I think tomorrow, you will meet the other person who will live here too,"

"Perfect!" Magnum said, looking at the view through the window.

The beach was a few meters away and Thomas swore he could hear the waves crash on the shore. He wanted to live in that flat, he wanted it so much he was ready to take the double shifts at work to afford it. Thomas wasn't rich, he wasn't even sure he would be able to afford it but he wanted to try. 

Robin observed Magnum when he was leaving the flat. He was a handsome man with a spark in his eyes and a sweet smile. She knew she should tell both of them about the other person, but Robin was sure they would get along. Juliet Higgins and Thomas Magnum will soon be very good roommates. At least she hoped that they would.

"Such a nice couple you could be," she murmured to herself thinking about both of them.

*******  
Juliet was ready to move in, she had packed everything the day before and asked Steve, her friend, to help her bring everything to the new location. It wasn’t like she had many things, but It was always nice to see him. Juliet and Steve Mcgarreth had known each other since she arrived on the island. Aside from him she had two other best friends, Tani and Quinn, who studied the same courses as Steve. 

"This is your new apartment?" he lifted his eyebrows. 

"Yes, are you already jealous, McGarrett?" she tilted her head, smiling. 

"I'm always jealous of you, Jules," 

"I will use that now, will you help with the boxes?" she said, biting her lip causing him to smile.

"You know I will," he said, getting out of the car. 

Magnum was already unpacked, he had chosen the room at the right from the door, hoping his new roommate wouldn’t have anything against it. He didn't have much stuff, the minimum had been packed in the suitcase and a few boxes. Thomas looked at the little pool at the back of the building when he heard someone behind him.

"Can I help you?" he heard a female voice with a thick accent.

"I don't think so," he answered, looking straight into her hazel eyes. 

"Are you here to clean the pool?" she asked again, making him smile. 

"I live here and I am waiting for my roommate," Magnum explained. 

"Where are my manners?" She said, lifting her hand to shake his, "I'm Juliet Higgins, and actually...I live here too,"

"Thomas Magnum," he said, shaking her hand, "I didn't know my roommate would be a girl," he said, surprised. 

Suddenly the door behind them opened letting Robin in. She was looking at them with her warm gaze when, at once, two dogs came from behind her. Juliet kneeled to meet them when one of them licked her hand while the other one looked at Magnum showing his fangs. Juliet hoped they were not dangerous, but was sure of it when both of the dogs ran to their owner.

"I see you have met. I knew you would get along," the lady said, "This is Zeus and Apollo. I didn't ask before but I hope it won't be a problem to leave them here when I will visit my grandkids,"

"Not at all," Juliet said, petting both of the dogs. 

"Let me get this straight, we will have to share the flat?" Magnum said quickly. 

"Well yes. You both were the best candidates and I'm sure Juliet will be the best person to take care of dogs," she said, looking at her Dobermans. 

"But...we don't know each other…" Juliet said, looking at Magnum.

"You have a six months lease, then you will decide if it works or not," she said, whistling for dogs to come back, "are you in or do I have to look for other people?" 

"I'm good if you are," Magnum said, looking at the blonde in front of him. 

"I'm good," she said, lifting her hand once again.

Magnum's hand wrapped around hers, causing a shot of electricity to run through their bodies like sparkles when their skin touched. Juliet knew it wouldn't be easy to get used to the strange man in her house but the flat and location would be worth it. She smiled before asking Steve to help her get her things to the room she wanted. The one with the view of the little pool. She could smell the scent of the ocean a few meters away and all she was thinking about was how lucky she had been to stay in Hawaii. Even with Thomas Magnum in her flat. 

Juliet was walking back and forth in her new room, she was unpacking the boxes, placing the stuff in the right spots while Steve was sitting on her bed. She knew he wanted to ask about something, but was thinking about how he should play it. 

“So...you will live with Magnum now?” he asked, playing with the frame he held in his palms.

“Yeah, do you know him?” she asked, without looking at her friend. 

“We play in the same team,” 

“And you don’t like him because?” she said, crossing her arms.

“Why do you think I don’t like him?” 

“Because I know you, Steve, you always make that tense face when you don't like someone,” 

“Come here,” he said, pulling her on the mattress next to him, “I’m just saying that he has a lot of girlfriends,” 

“Wow, Steve,” she scoffed, “Magnum and I are roommates, I won’t sleep with him. I thought you knew me,” 

“I do, but I also know Thomas Magnum,” 

“Stop thinking about it, and help with the rest of the things then,” she stood up, waiting for him to do the same, “move your ass McGarrett,” she laughed, pushing him from the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iris for edit this one ❤️

Juliet had had enough, enough of living with Thomas Magnum, after five days. She told herself if the University weren’t so close, she would pack her bags and leave. It wasn't like she was a pedantic person, but the third day of cleaning the bathroom after Thomas was enough. She took the wet towels he had left on the floor and walked to the living room, where he was watching tv, screaming to the screen like it was the final of the finals. 

"Clean your mess!" she shouted, throwing the wet towels on him, causing him to jump from the sofa. 

"What the-" he shouted, glaring at her.

"You have to get one thing,” she said sharply, “I'm not your maid, I'm your roommate and treat me like that, or I will do everything to get rid of you from this flat,"

"Higgy," he gave her one of his sweetest smiles.

"Don't call me that and start doing something, and for God's sake if you make breakfast clean the mess you leave," she shouted, leaving him speechless. 

Juliet didn't know why he made her so mad, constantly pushing her buttons. She normally would talk to him calmly, but Thomas Magnum brought out the worst of her and she still didn't know what was the cause of it. Higgins was hoping the meeting with her friends would make her feel better, Tani and Quinn had been her friends since she arrived on the island. They spent as much time together as they were able to, having jobs and study on their plate. Juliet put on a pair of short jeans with a white shirt and took her bag. She was hoping she wouldn't see Magnum, one look at him could cause another burst of anger in her.

***  
They were sitting by the table in one of the restaurants by the ocean. Juliet couldn't believe the view she was looking at was real. Tani, Quinn and her were drinking their second drinks, talking and laughing, catching up on each other's lives. Juliet loved those calm, slow evenings when she could think about how lucky she was to be there. 

"So you have a roommate?" Tani asked, taking a sip from her drink, “Steve told us yesterday, along with the monolog about how you should look for another flat,” she added, smiling. 

"I have a child...he makes the house filthy, doesn't know the main rules of living with someone and I'm sorry for his girlfriend if he has one," Juliet counted, rolling her eyes, “I hate to say it, but Steve was a little right about it,” 

"Is he hot? If he is, you at least have nice views in the morning" Quinn asked, laughing. 

"I guess so, he works out, mainly because he plays football with Richard Dane," Juliet blushed. 

"Oh my God!" Tani giggles, "you still have a crush on Richard?"

"Of course not," Juliet smiled, droppin her eyes on the table.

"You know, there is a game tomorrow," Quinn said, observing her friend’s reaction, "we could go, eat something and watch Richard and your new roommate on the field," 

"I don't want Magnum to think I went there for him," she said, quickly. 

"You are going for Richard," Tani said, "we are going to see that gorgeous roommate of yours," she added, tilting her head. 

Juliet walked to the flat, the few drinks she had making her head spin. She was just about to go to her room when she heard someone giggle in the living room. She was sure it wasn't Magnum, the soft voice of a woman filled her ears when she entered the room lit only by the light of the few candles, seeing her roommate with his hands underneath the girl's shirt. The anger she thought had faded away raised in her with double the force. 

"Can you at least reach your bedroom?!" she shouted, causing them to jump off the sofa. 

"You were supposed to come back later," he said, trying to hide his erection. 

"Sorry I didn't let you make more of a mess," she hissed, "if you want to fuck around your choice but do it in your bloody room!" she yelled, shutting the door behind her. 

*****  
Magnum didn't even know the girl's name when she left his flat in the morning. He was used to having a girl every night, but now that he had a roommate everything had changed. At least it should if he wanted to stay in the flat. He liked Higgins, they didn't have much time to talk due to her classes, but Thomas knew they could get along, it was just a matter of time and effort, mostly from his side.

He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took out the ingredient for his famous pancakes. Thomas knew it wouldn't resolve all their problems, but at least it would be a good start and was sure Juliet would appreciate the effort. 

At once the door from Juliet's room opened swiftly. She was wearing a summer dress, red with green spots on it, with her usual bag and sandals. Thomas' sight lifted from the pan, he smiled at her, not receiving any smile in return. 

"Good Morning," he said, wiping his hands in the towel, "I made pancakes," he said. 

"Good for you," she answered, gathering her things. 

"Juliet," he said softly, "I know we started…" he shook his head, "I started badly, and I would like to fix it," 

"I don't think you will stop leaving wet towels or a mess in the kitchen…" she explained, "I just wanted us to make things work because we have to live together for at least six months and I don't want it to be living hell,"

"I promise that I will try to behave like a human being," he smirked, "will you try one?" he asked, placing a plate with a hot pancake with strawberries in front of her. 

"Just one," she said, leaving her bag on the sofa, "and don't think food will make me forgive you so easily," she added, taking a bite of it. 

"We will see," Magnum said, taking a bite from his pancakes, "and? Is it good?"

"It's okay," she said, placing her plate in the sink.

"Okay?" Thomas pouted, "those are famous Thomas Magnum pancakes. How can you say they’re okay?"

"Sorry I ruined your self-esteem Magnum," she said, standing at the door, hiding the smile spread on her face.

"My pancakes are amazing Juliet Higgins and you will admit it someday," 

"Never say never," she smiled, leaving him speechless for the second time since he had moved in. 

*******  
Magnum was working as a mechanic. He worked in his free time, mostly on weekends when he didn't have school or a match. Thomas hoped the money he earned would be enough to pay rent.   
Matchday was always a big deal for him, he was meeting with his two best friends, TC and Rick, they played in the same team and had been friends since he remembered. Thomas always admired his friend, TC was always helpful, he was quiet but his mind ran like a computer if it took to helping people, Rick, on the other hand, was able to arrange everything for everyone and that was a quality they all used very often. 

"Your roommate is a hot lady," Rick said, smirking, “we saw her with McGarrett one time, the world is so small, 

"Juliet is…" Magnum scratched his head, "bossy, pedantic and in general…"

"Hot?" TC added. 

"I didn't think about that," he said quickly, "she caught me with a girl on the sofa…"

"Tommy!" Rick almost shouted.

"I want to make it up to her, she is nice despite the fact she is bossy," he smiled to himself. 

"First focus on the match today," TC said, "we have to win this,"

"We will," Magnum answered. 

Juliet had never been at a football match. She was waiting for Tani and Quinn to join her while she was standing in front of the seats. She hoped Magnum wouldn't notice her, knowing he would use that noisy attitude ruining her night. 

"Look who's here," she heard him saying behind her, "I knew you would forgive me after those pancakes,"

"Don't flatter yourself Magnum, I'm not here for you," she answered, crossing her arms. 

"I have a favor to ask you," he said quickly.

"You?" she tilted her head.

"Yes," he said, taking a step towards her, "can you leave the house in the evening? I think I will get lucky tonight," he smirked, looking at one of the cheerleaders.

"You are so annoying," she answered,

"Get lucky in another house. I won't leave the flat every time you want to have sex with poor girls who think you are a decent human," she said bitterly.

"You are very hard to work with," he shook his head. 

"Okay, so I won’t get back to the flat… but I need a favor too,"

"Well, well, well," he said, "how can I help you Higgy?" 

"First don't call me Higgy, second I want you to introduce me to Richard Dane," she said, trying to sound cool. 

"You like...him?" he answered with disbelief. 

"Don't think Magnum, it's never good for you," she said bitterly. 

"In that case…" he answered, "come with me, you can meet Dane, but it won't be my fault if he breaks your heart," he joked. 

"Did I ask for your opinion?" she said, walking behind him.

Juliet was trying to act cool, but the fact she would meet her crush made her heart pound in her chest. She had never met Richard personally, but they had had a few classes together and since day one she had wanted to go on a date with him. He had something in him that attracted her. He was tall, muscular and she was sure was nothing like Thomas Magnum, which was a plus. She took a deep breath before Magnum introduced her to Richard. 

"Rich," he said, catching his attention, "this is my roommate, Juliet Higgins," 

"Juliet," she lifted her hand to shake his. 

"Richard," he smiled, "I think we had a couple classes together,"

"Yes, a few to be exact," she added. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you, but I have to prepare myself for the game,"

"Yeah, sure," she said quickly, walking away.

"Hey, Juliet," she heard his voice.

"Yes?" she immediately turned around.

"Would you like to go for coffee next week?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. 

"I would love to," she answered, leaving them both behind. 

Magnum's look went from Juliet to Richard. He wasn’t a big fan of his teammate, but he couldn’t do anything against his meeting with Juliet. Richard Dane was one of those guys who used his girlfriends in the worst ways possible, but even if Thomas wanted to warn Juliet, she wouldn't listen to him, mostly because she thought about him that way. He didn’t want his roommate to suffer, but for now, he couldn’t do anything to prevent it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iris for edit ❤️

Juliet loved doing yoga, it made her feel calm with every position she made, the slow moves, soundless house, and empty brain made her feel like a new person. At once she heard Magnum's bedroom door open softly, he had been alone when she had arrived at the flat, but she was sure he had a girlfriend in his bed just as he told her. She didn't know why he acted like that, Juliet blamed it on him being lonely, but she didn't have anyone either and didn't bring guys to her flat every night.   
It wasn't like she was waiting for sex till marriage, it was more like waiting for her big love or at least for a man who would love her, respect her, and make her feel safe. Juliet didn't want anyone to know she had never had sex in her life, that was one of the secrets she wanted to keep to herself as long as she could. 

Juliet felt his eyes on her, she knew how men reacted to her body covered with leggings and a bra and she smiled at the look on Magnum’s face when his eyes became bigger. He was trying to act cool, but it was starting to get to him that his roommate was hot, by all means.

She lifted her bottom, hands placed on the mat when she let out the breath she had been holding in. Juliet stood up, her back straight as she closed her eyes and lifted her hands exposing her perfect abs and showing the curve of her breasts covered under the sports bra. 

"Did you want something or are you just going to stare at me?" she said with a smile written on her lips. 

"I'm not staring," he said quickly. 

"You are," she said, rolling her mat, "I thought you’d be spending time with your new love," taking a glass of water from his hands and taking a sip.

"Abby...yeah we…" he answered, looking at her lips wet from the water she had just stolen from him, "anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about,"

"Oh, so you want something,"

"What would you say about an evening with wine? We have been living together for a week or so, and I don't know anything about you,"

"I hope you are not asking me out on a date?"

"Of course not," he said quickly, "I just want to get to know you and, well, call a truce?"

"Okay," she answered, "wine, 8 pm," she said, taking her things to her room, "oh, Magnum," she called, looking from the door. 

"Yeah?"

"I will pick the wine," she smiled, leaving him.

******  
Juliet was licking mint ice cream from her cone when she felt Steve's sight focusing on her. She had gotten used to the fact men stared at her, but two men in one day were too much for a girl like her. 

"Is today the day in which everyone stares at Juliet Higgins?" she smiled, looking at him. 

"Who dares to stare at you?" he said seriously. 

"Well for example you," 

"You know if someone is bothering you… I can handle the problem… especially if the problem's name is Thomas Magnum,"

"Why don't you like him so much?" she started, "aren’t you both playing on the same team?"

"We are but I'm not a fan of him. I respect him, for what he’s been through, but he is irresponsible and acts like a child most of the time,"

"What do you mean? What has he been through?" 

"You don't know? His mother died when he was fifteen years old, he ended up alone because his stepfather didn't want to raise him. His friend’s mother took him and since then he, TC, and Rick have beeninseparable,"

"God, my family problems are nothing compared to this," she shook her head. 

"Maybe that's why he has a lot of girlfriends…" Steve shrugged, "Jules," he added.

"Yes?" 

"Don't let yourself be another girl on his list," he said seriously. 

"I won't," she said, placing her head on his shoulder, "speaking of girlfriends… how is Catherine?" she teased.

"Very well thank you," he smiled, kissing her forehead, "I want to make it official,"

"Big step Macgarrett, who knows? Maybe even you can grow up,"

"Mean!" they both laughed, finishing their ice cream. 

Juliet walked into her flat with her hand covering her eyes. She knew Thomas now and knew that he and the empty flat may end in so many different directions that she didn't want to risk and see any other girl naked on their sofa. 

"Is it safe?" she said, biting her lip. 

"Very funny Higgins," he crossed his arms, looking at her.

"What? The last time I went into our apartment your hands were in… warm places," she smiled.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," he said quickly, "I got food, have you brought wine?" 

"Of course," she said, placing a bottle on the coffee table, "sorry it took me so long…"

"You were with Macgarrett," he said sitting next to her on the sofa.

"How do you know?" 

"He called two times already," Magnum smiled.

"He couldn't walk me home… he is always worried," she said, taking out her phone to message him, "I hope you don't mind when he calls or visits? He is very protective lately," she added, focusing on the screen.

"I would be too, and no, I don't mind him," he said, focusing on her, "next time call me, I will pick you up," he added. 

"Thank you," she smiled, placing her phone next to her.

"I will open the wine," Magnum said, opening the bottle she had brought, "how long have you known Mcgarretth?" Thomas asked, pouring the red liquid into the glasses. 

"Two and a half years, he was the first person I met here and we’ve stuck together since then," 

"So you’ve been here for two and a half years?" 

"Yes, I moved from the UK to study here," she answered, tasting the wine. 

"It must have been hard to leave home…"

"It was, but my grandfather loves Hawaii and he talked about it all the time, so I decided to try,"

"Your parents must be proud of you," he said, taking a sip from his glass. 

"Not really, they cut me off from their money and haven't called since then," she shrugged. 

"Sorry to hear that," 

"It's okay, my grandfather helped and I got a job here and there so I'm okay. John Higgins wouldn't agree with anything my parents say, so I'm thinking it's more rebel behavior from him than goodwill to help me, but I won't complain, and you? I didn't notice you working somewhere,"

"I do, I work as a mechanic. Usually during the weekends," 

"It must be hard to work and be in the last year of studies," she said, looking into his chocolate eyes. 

"I manage, my friends help a lot,"

"TC and Rick?" she asked, "I heard you were talking with them by the pool,” 

"Yeah, they are like brothers to me,"

"I have Tani and Quinn, they are like sisters,"

"We found very good people," he smiled, causing her heart to flutter. 

"I didn't want to piss you off," he said, avoiding her eyes, "I always lived with men, since I can remember, and didn't notice the fact I was leaving a mess behind me. It wasn't on purpose. Now when I think of it, that could be one of the reasons why Hannah left me," he added, gulping the wine. 

"I was a bit harsh, I'm sorry, but I want to stay in this flat, mostly because of its location, but I like you and we could make it work,"

"I will do everything to make that happen," he smiled, lifting his glass. 

"Thank you, for tonight," she said, touching her glass with his.

Juliet looked at his profile, he was focusing on the glass in front of him at first, but he swiftly got back to talking with her. Higgins was thinking about Steve's words, about how much life had hurt Thomas Magnum and how he didn't let that destroy him. The start had been hard, but the truth was Juliet liked his company. He was smart and funny, made her laugh which was odd for her, having known him for such a short time. They were talking like they had been friends for years, not days, and that was something she wanted to hold onto. 

"About Richard Dane," Magnum smirked. 

"Nope, we won't talk about it," she laughed, feeling the familiar hum in her head. 

"Why? I’ve known Rich for a while and I don't know if you are his type,"

"What type does he like then, huh?" she asked, placing her hand on the sofa.

"Dumb, with big boobs and with that driving me crazy laugh like they would kill a hyena," he explained. 

"I could be dumb, but I won't conjure the boobs," she said making him laugh.

"If you have to change for a man," Magnum started, turning around to face her, "he is not worth it, not worth you," 

"Who would have thought… Thomas Magnum… helpless romantic?" 

"You got me," he lifted his hands, in a surrendering gesture. 

Juliet slowly stood up, taking both of their glasses and putting them into the sink. She caught herself wanting to talk with him for the whole night, but she also had classes in the morning. Higgins looked at him before her voice filled the space.

"Goodnight Magnum," she said with a spark in her eyes.

"Goodnight Higg-" he shook his head, smiling, "goodnight Juliet," he said, walking towards his room. 

Thomas closed the door behind him, leaning back on it. It had been a long time ago since he had felt like that, since he had felt the urge to talk with someone for the whole night, about anything, about everything and nothing. Juliet had become a very important person in his life, and it was odd for him. Normally he made friends carefully, getting to know them piece by piece, but with her it was different. She had stormed into his life, turning it upside down and he loved every part of it. Magnum took a step towards his bed, he was overwhelmed, not knowing if it was the wine or the feelings that had grown inside of him towards his roommate, but he knew that nothing could happen between them, even if he wanted it so badly. Thomas laid on his bed, hoping the moment his head hit the pillow the image of Juliet’s smile would disappear from his mind. But it didn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iris for edit <3
> 
> It's the last chapter before a little Christmas break. I hope you all will spend this time with family, surrounded by magic and joy. Stay safe <3

Juliet slowly opened her eyes, trying to get used to the sun coming through the curtains. She and Magnum had been talking until late at night making Juliet feel at peace again. Juliet swung her legs off the bed, before adjusting her shirt. She had gotten used to sleeping in oversized shirts, but would never tell Magnum she had borrowed one from him.   
Higgins walked out of her room, her shorts and tank top letting her feel the light breeze coming through the opened french door, when she saw Magnum standing on the garden table, surrounded by two Dobermans showing teeth and growls looking at him. Juliet crossed her arms, looking at poor Thomas who was trying to call the dogs off. A smile spread on her face before she whistled, catching the dogs’ attention. 

"Zeus! Apollo!" she shouted, kneeling to pet both of the Dobermans when they ran towards her "good lads," she said, standing up.

"Good? You called those hellhounds good! I was standing on this table for over fifteen minutes," he shouted, getting off the table.

"What are they doing here anyway?"

"Robin brought them in the morning, she told me she was going to visit her grandkids for the weekend and left those… devils," he glanced at the dogs.

"They are not devils, they just…" she lifted her sight, looking into Magnum's eyes, "don't like you," she smiled. 

"How could someone not like me?" he shrugged, crossing his arms, "I'm sweet, protective, and supportive,"

"Modest, also," she said sarcastically. 

"You can't leave me with them," he answered, fear written on his face.

"You know I have a meeting soon? And you will be at work today… maybe you can survive a few hours with them before I'm back?" she smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I believe in you," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Will you be at home in the evening?" 

"I was about to meet with the girls… but I will be back soon, I’ll reschedule," she looked at him.

"Thank you," he said, passing her by, trying to avoid the dogs. 

"He didn't mean to call you hellhounds," she whispered, scratching Zeus and Apollo's ears. 

*****  
Juliet was wearing her best dress, green with a big cleavage and heels. She was nervous, having a crush wasn't the same as actually having a date with the man you liked. She was waiting for Richard in the little cafe, sipping a coffee thinking where it would lead her when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. 

"Sorry, hope you didn’t wait long," he smiled, causing her eyes to become bigger. 

"No," she whispered, "please sit," she said. 

"I must admit Juliet," he said, ordering his coffee, "I was about to ask you out long before Magnum introduced us,"

"You were?" she tilted her head. 

"Yes," he looked into her eyes, "you are very smart and… pretty," he added, placing his hand on hers, "I thought that we could maybe...go to the cinema next week?"

"I would love to," she almost shouted, blushing, "I hope Magnum didn’t tell you anything stupid about me," 

"We are not friends… we just play in the same team," he answered, "even if he had...I wouldn’t believe him," he smirked, lifting her palm to kiss her knuckles. 

Juliet was overwhelmed and happy. She spent a lovely evening with Richard, they went for a romantic walk on the beach and were just about to say their goodbyes, when she felt his lips pressed to hers. Her hands flew to his neck, causing him to deepen the kiss. After a moment Juliet couldn't focus on anything else except his lips on hers when suddenly she finally heard his voice fill the air. 

"Goodnight," he whispered, leaving her in front of her flat. 

Juliet bit her lip, trying to calm herself down before entering the flat. The last thing she wanted was uncomfortable questions from Magnum. She knew it had been just one date, but she felt butterflies in her stomach already and a smile spread on her lips without her knowing it. At once she noticed him, he was just about to jump through the fence when she approached him, causing his heart to pound in his chest. 

*****  
Magnum was trying to act cool, he told himself it was just two dogs. Two, big, evil dogs who wanted to bite him so much they were waiting for him in the backyard. He was just about to jump through the fence, hoping those two hellhounds wouldn’t sniff him, when he felt someone look at him. 

Magnum put his feet back on the ground, turning around slowly when he saw Higgins staring at him with an amused face. He felt ashamed, but for some reason, he liked seeing her smiling. 

"It's not what you think it is," he started.

"Oh, and what is it Thomas?" she asked sweetly, “a grown up guy scared of some big bad doggies,” she teased him. 

"They want to bite me, you know they are evil," 

"You are so silly sometimes," she said, opening the door, "come in, I will protect you from these two sweet…" she looked at him, "sorry, these two bad dogs," 

"Thank you and they are bad," 

Juliet woke up in the morning, it was 6 am, still early for her, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Since the dogs were locked outside Magnum wasn't so crazy about them biting him in his sleep. Juliet tiptoed to the kitchen, she needed coffee and she needed it very fast. She put the kettle on and was just about to put two spoons of her favorite beverage in the cup when she saw him. 

He was walking out of the pool, she was still surprised to see Thomas up so early, especially with the two dogs locked in the backyard, but that wasn't the thing she was focused on. Juliet was trying to look back, but she couldn't. Thomas was getting out of the pool, his swimming trunks wet from the water, showing the shape of his penis underneath the thin fabric. Juliet looked up, his chest was peppered with little water drops, some of them rolling down on his stomach and perfect abs, finishing their way beneath his boxers. 

Higgins's eyes focused on the scar on the right side of his stomach. She was still looking at it when he entered the room, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Juliet didn't want him to catch her sight when she heard the water boiling in the kettle, she immediately turned in that direction.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked, her voice unnaturally high. 

"No, thank you," he smiled, grabbing another towel to whip his chest. 

Juliet was slowly sipping her coffee, her eyes focused on the scar on his stomach. She wanted to ask, but she knew they didn't know each other well enough to do so. At once Magnum caught her eye, and after a moment he stopped the silence between them. 

"After I stayed with my stepdad…" he started, taking a deep breath. 

"You don't have to… I'm sorry I stared, I'm very sorry," she said, passing him. 

"Juliet," he stopped her, gently grabbing her by the arm, "I trust you,"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do it. I shouldn't have stared…"

"Good you did, there are only a few people who know the story, they’re all my friends and… you are my friend too," he smiled, "my mom died when I was fifteen,"

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. 

"Thank you," he said, still holding her by the wrist, "my mom died when I was fifteen, I stayed with my stepfather… he blamed me for her death. We were in a car accident. I survived, she didn't," he explained, "he stabbed me," 

"He did what?" Juliet's voice cracked, her hand tangled into his.

"He left me to die but Rick and TC found me and called an ambulance," his eyes dropped on the floor, "this reminds me of how much my mom was loved by him and… that he wasn't right. It wasn't my fault," he added, touching the rough skin of the scar.

"Thomas…" she whispered, taking a step towards him, "I'm so sorry," she said, squeezing his hand. 

"I'm over it, I just wanted you to know… you are my friend," he looked into her eyes. 

"You are mine too," she admitted, biting her lip.

They stood in front of each other for a couple of minutes, hands tangled, eyes focusing on each other's orbs. Juliet felt sparks flying between them, like the day they had met, she tried to do everything to control herself. Higgins wanted to hug him, caress his hair, and tell him that everything he had been through would never happen again, but one look at his naked chest and the towel wrapped around his middle forced her to drop that idea. 

"I have an idea," his voice brought her back from these thoughts.

"Should I be afraid?" she joked, letting his hand go. 

"Normally yes but now…" he smiled, "we have a pool table… maybe it's time to have a little housewarming party? You could invite your friends and I mine. We could play billiard, I’m sure they will get along," 

"Thomas Magnum, that's an amazing idea," she grinned, her eyes focusing on his. 

"I’m happy you like it, I hope these hellhounds will be gone by then," he said, "I can't have fun with them around,"

"I will call Robin and ask her when she’s picking them up,"

"So we have a deal, tomorrow evening then?" he asked.

"I will call my friends," she answered, walking out of the kitchen, "Magnum?" she turned around to face him.

"Yes?" he answered, looking into her eyes.

"I'm glad you told me," she said softly, her warm look making his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you for listening," he answered quickly. 

"Always," she nodded, walking to her room. 

Thomas was observing her leaving the kitchen. He was still overwhelmed and surprised by how open he had been. Magnum had never told his story so easily, so quickly. He always kept it a secret for as long as he could, knowing that having been stabbed by his stepfather wasn’t something people found normal, commonly. The death of his mom had been traumatic enough for him, but telling the story to Higgins had made him feel at peace for the first time since he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEt me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The waiting is over ;) I hope you will like this chapter as much as I liked to write it. Hope everyone are safe and had amazing Christmas. <3
> 
> Thank you Iris for edit it for me, you are a gem.

Juliet was almost ready, she had prepared the food, washed her hair, and chosen the dress for the evening. The short, blue, lace dress she had chosen hugged her curves in all the right places, she gave herself a last glance in the mirror and noticed she had forgotten to zip up her dress. Higgins walked out of her room, hoping Magnum was ready and would be able to help her, when she saw him in a dark grey shirt and jeans. Juliet had never seen him so elegant and handsome and for a moment her breath hitched in her throat. Higgins looked at him for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Can you help me?" she asked when her breathing had gotten back to normal. 

"With what? You already did all the hard work," he smiled, looking at the table with the food. 

"With my dress," she answered, turning around. 

"I forgot to tell you," he said, slowly zipping up her dress, the softness of her skin inches away from his fingers, "you look beautiful," Thomas whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her ear. 

"Thank you," she smiled, trying to hide the shiver his words caused, "you look handsome yourself," she added. 

"I’ll prepare the beer," he whispered, scratching his head. 

Magnum was trying to control his pulse. Juliet was a beautiful woman and he had started to understand that with every day of them living together. Thomas shook his head, taking the bottles of beer and wine from the fridge. He had to control his feelings, especially when he had them for Juliet.

******  
Juliet knew it wouldn’t be easy, Steve and Magnum in one room caused her to stress more than she should. Higgins didn't know why they didn't get along but she hoped that after a little billiard play and beer the atmosphere would loosen up. Juliet looked at Quinn who was now talking with Rick, she didn't have to be an investigator to see that they liked each other, she was hoping it was a good omen for the party. 

"How long have you two known each other?" Tani asked, looking at TC and Magnum.

"My whole life," TC said quickly, "he is like a brother… annoying but still a brother," he laughed. 

"Hey! I'm not annoying," Magnum pouted, causing Higgins to choke on her beer. 

"Excuse me… who leaves towels in the bathroom? Crumbs on the sofa? Not to mention the state of our kitchen after you finish making breakfast…" she counted with a smile. 

"Enough of it Miss Higgins," he said, pushing her to the kitchen. 

"It's not that bad," she whispered, throwing some chips into a bowl.

"Rick told me he loves you," Magnum said, opening more beers. 

"Because we invited him and Quinn is here?"

"How do you know?" 

"I have eyes," Juliet smiled, "he didn't leave her side the whole evening,"

"Just like Steve didn't leave yours for a second," 

"He is being… weird today," she said, focusing on Steve observing them. 

"I’ll take it, I think he wants to talk with you," Magnum said, leaving her in the kitchen.

Juliet was slowly getting enough of Steve's behavior. She could understand the fact that he didn't get along with Magnum, but she wasn't a girl who needed her Prince Charming or protector. She was just about to leave the kitchen when Steve approached her. 

"The party is a success," he told her. 

"It would be nice if you could take the stick out of your ass, McGarrett," she said harshly. 

"Jules," he started.

"I know you don't like Magnum, you probably don't like his friends either, but we are all here and I won't ruin what I built with him as roommates just because you’re acting like a ballerina,"

"What does he do to women to make them act like teens in love around him?" he looked into her eyes.

“The only person who is acting like a teen is you,” she said, leaving him speechless in the kitchen. 

Juliet was trying to avoid Steve, she didn’t know what the reason for them not getting along was, but she also didn’t want to spend her party thinking about it. After a few hours, they all were drunk or at least hearing a hum in their heads. Juliet stood up, a bit too quickly for her state of mind, and after a second her voice filled the space, catching her friends’ attention.

“We need to play billiard,” she said, taking Tani’s hand and pulling her behind her, “what’s a party without playing billiard?,” she smiled, handing them billiard sticks.

“Are you sure? We don’t want you to lose during your party,” Rick said with a smile, "Tommy is a master if I take to billiard,” 

“He can be… but I’m better,” she smiled, locking her sight with Thomas’.

“You start Higgins,” he smiled, the familiar smirk on his face causing her to bite her lip.

"Let's spice it up," she said, "the winner will clean the bathroom for a month," she smiled, leaving on the billiard stick.

"Deal!" he said, shaking her hand. 

They had been playing for over an hour, Thomas was winning causing her to speed her moves. She wanted to win, not because Thomas would drag his win every day since today, but because she loved rivalry and of course she wanted him to clean the bathroom. Juliet walked by him, her dress swaying in the rhythm of her moves when at once she was standing in front of him, she turned around to the pool table, observing it and planning her next move. Thomas was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her neck. Higgins smiled to herself before bending over the table, brushing her ass over his tight. 

Magnum felt jolts coming from her touch reach his body. He was trying to control himself, but the fact that she was bending over the pool table, the curve of her ass covered only by the thin fabric of her dress, and the fact that everyone was watching made his throat dry. Magnum had never felt that way around any woman, but a few weeks with Higgins and his body was responding like a neon sign, showing everyone how she affected him. Thomas cleared his throat before taking a step back, hoping no one would notice the twitch of his cock in his pants. 

“You won Higgy,” he admitted, trying to control his voice. 

“No, I didn’t yet...” she said, “are you scared that a girl will beat you?” she smiled. 

“Yes,” he said quickly, “I’ll bring more chips,” he added, leaving his pool stick, leaning on the wall. 

“In that case, I think we know who is going to clean the bathroom for the next month,” she laughed, turning around to talk with her friends. 

Thomas was trying to find a place where he could get back to normal. He could still feel her rubbing over his tight and that was something he wasn’t used to. He wasn’t used to a woman having such an effect on him. Magnum had always been one who changed women like gloves, he tried not to get used to the girls he was with. Thomas didn’t want to end like his stepfather, to be so in love he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was just about to fill the bowl with another portion of chips when he saw Steve entering the kitchen. Thomas was glad he wouldn't have to deal with him in his previous state. 

“How can I help you McGarrett?” Magnum asked, without looking at him.

“Leave Juliet alone,” he hissed, his fist clenched. 

“Look,” Thomas lifted his sight, “firstly, we’re just roommates, secondly, it isn’t any of your business what Juliet does with her life, you’re her friend, not boyfriend…” 

“She’s my friend, I care about her and I know about your reputation, I won’t let you put her on your list Magnum,” 

“My list? Dude, please,” he laughed, trying to pass Steve by.

“Don’t even try to get closer to her Magnum,” Steve grabbed him by the arm.

“What’s going on?” Juliet’s voice filled the room and both of them looked in her direction.

“Steve couldn’t wait for the chips, so he decided to help me,” Magnum looked straight into Mcgarett’s eyes.

“Steve?” Juliet whispered, “can we talk?” she added, walking to the front door. 

“Before you start…” Steve started.

“I don’t want you here if you’ll create problems. I’m a grown up woman, maybe not experienced like the other girls but I can take care of myself,” 

“Jules, it’s not like that,” Steve tried to touch her elbow.

“It is,” she said, taking a step back, “I love you as if you were my brother but Magnum didn’t do anything wrong. We live together and it’s working out well so… just chill,” 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, scratching his head, “Catherine told me to not be so protective, but I care about you,”

“Thank you for that, but think about the fact that I'm an adult,” she pulled him into a hug, “now let’s go and have fun, okay?” 

“If you weren’t so cute,” he told her while they were coming back to the living room. 

“I’m cute… I don’t know what your quality is,” she teased.

**********  
Juliet was just about to turn off the lights of the house when she saw Magnum sitting by the pool with his feet dipped into the water.   
She observed him for a moment before tiptoeing to him, leaving her heels at the door. The party had finished an hour before, but he was still sitting by the pool, observing the moon above his head. Juliet walked slowly, hoping she wouldn't scare him, and before she sat next to him her voice filled the space. 

"Do you want to be alone?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I would love to sit with you for a while," he answered, lifting his hand to help her sit by the pool in her tight dress. 

"Thomas," her voice brought him back from his thoughts. 

"Yes?" he answered, looking at her.

"I'm sorry…" she started biting her lip. 

"About what? You organized an amazing party and I'm sure Rick will buy you chocolates or flowers for introducing him to Quinn. He talked about her for the whole evening," his smile reached his eyes. 

"I'm sorry about Steve…" she said, "his behavior was…"

"Hey!" Thomas interrupted her, "McGarrett is your friend and I understand his behavior. I would be protective over you too. You are a beautiful woman and… he is scared of someone hurting you,"

"We are roommates…"

"But he knows me… even you know me. I would be suspicious too if I were him," he laughs, his eyes dropping on the water lit by the moon, "I'm trying to be a better man Juliet," he said, without looking at her, "mostly for you," 

"You already are a better man Thomas," she said, placing her hand on his, "you just have to see it yourself," she smiled, standing up.

"Thank you," he answered, still holding her hand in his. 

"Goodnight, Thomas," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Goodnight, Juliet," he answered, trying to control the urge to kiss her. 

Thomas observed her while she walked back home. He couldn't believe how a few weeks with Juliet Higgins had turned his life upside down. Magnum wanted her, not only physically, but most of all he just wanted to spend the whole eternity cuddling with her, caressing her hair, and falling asleep in the same bed as her. Thomas pulled himself up, walking slowly to his room. He knew how hard it would be to hide his feelings, but he was also sure he couldn't tell Higgins about them, she had someone and he had to accept it whether he wanted to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the party they had thrown for their friends. Magnum had to admit that since then, their relationship had been better than ever and he hoped it would stay that way. Thomas had realized that since Juliet had kissed him, he didn't want anyone else to do it. He avoided dates, girls in general, and spent his time mostly with her or TC and Rick.   
That night was another Friday when instead of going on a date, he was staying home waiting for his friends to visit him. Thomas tried to act cool every time she went out with Richard. 

"What do you think?" her voice made him look in her direction, "is it too fancy for a date?"

Magnum stared at her for over five minutes. Her hair was tied up, braided from one side. She was wearing beige shorts and a shirt tied at her neck, with her muscular arms showing. Thomas tried to focus on a good answer when she repeated her question. 

"Thomas?" she tilted her head, "is it that bad?"

"You look beautiful," he whispered. 

"God, you scared me for a moment," she smiled, walking to the kitchen, pouring some water into a glass, "it's Friday night and you’re spending time at home?"

"TC and Rick will be here soon. We’re watching baseball,"

"I mean dating… you haven't seen anyone in a while,"

"I'm taking a break," he smiled, passing her by as he put his empty glass in the sink. 

"Very mature," she said, "I'm starting my exams in a week so I will have to take a break from dating too," she added. 

Magnum couldn't focus on her words. The way she was looking at him, the softness of her skin brushing over him and her scent, of blossom cherries, made his knees weak. 

"Don't wait up," she said, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

*****  
Magnum couldn't focus on baseball or on anything his friends were talking about in general. The only thing he was thinking of was Higgins and how beautiful she had looked when she had left home. When she was leaving home to see Richard Dane, not him. 

"Earth to Thomas," TC said louder, "what's her name?" he laughed. 

"Juliet," he said without a blink. 

"Your roommate? Your roommate Juliet?" Rick asked, surprised.

"I… have feelings for her… feelings I don't quite understand but they are here," he explained hoping his friends wouldn't make fun of him. 

"That's why you don't want to go on dates anymore?" TC asked, observing his friend. 

"Yes. She… she is always in my mind and it's not easy sharing the flat with her, when everything smells like her, when she is here and I could touch her and… ugh," he hid his face in his hands. 

"Maybe just tell her?" Rick said, "she may feel the same way, you never know,"

"She is dating Dane," Thomas explained, "he is a dickhead but for now he’s treating her right. I don't want her to find out because she would probably move out… and I don't want that,"

"It's fucked up Tommy," Rick said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"But you have us, " TC added. 

"Thank you," Magnum gave them a small smile. 

Magnum took a sip from his bottle, trying to focus on the baseball game on the TV. It was a bit easier having told his friends about his feelings, but he knew it wouldn't help in the long run. He should have talked with Higgins, but the truth was he didn't want to lose her, not now nor ever. He was used to seeing her after he woke up, when she was doing yoga in the living room the sun lit her hair and when she smiled at him doing those wicked positions he would never be able to repeat. Thomas couldn't imagine a time when the scent of cherries won't fill their house, sinking in all his clothes, his things, and his mind. He looked around, observing the things she had brought into his life and the only thing he could think about was how much better his life was when Juliet was present in it. 

It was a few minutes before midnight when Juliet entered the flat. She took off her heels, not wanting to wake Magnum up with the sound of them on the floor. Higgins locked the door behind her and saw that the TV was still on, she’d tiptoed to the sofa to turn it off when she saw Thomas laying on the couch, his shirt rolled up, showing his belly, shoes still on. Juliet knew it was weird to feel butterflies in her stomach, she didn't feel them with Richard. She’d always had a soft spot for Thomas, he may pretend to be a bad boy but she knew him enough to know it was just a facade that hid his soft and kind soul. Juliet took a step towards him, a strand of his hair resting on his forehead. She was fighting with herself not to touch it, not to brush it away when she heard Magnum talking in his sleep. 

"Juliet..." he almost moaned.

Higgins' eyes became bigger, she covered her mouth trying to hide the way her breath hitched in her throat. She thought that Magnum was a playboy, someone who would never date one girl more than twice, but later when she thought about it, Juliet explained to herself that it was only her overthinking what she heard. It could be anyone… not only her. She took a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around Thomas, she leaned in, kissing his forehead, the butterflies in her stomach making a double flip when she saw him smiling in his sleep as she did that. Juliet slowly walked to her room, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep without thinking about Thomas Magnum.

*****  
Magnum slowly opened his eyes, trying to find his phone with his eyes still half-closed. Thomas didn't want to admit it, but he was waiting for Juliet to come back home, to make sure she was safe. When he finally reached his phone, hidden deep between the couch pillows, he glanced at the screen. It was 8 am and Thomas was hoping she would be peacefully sleeping in her room when he noticed the blanket wrapped around him. He didn't remember if he was the one who had covered himself, but one move of the fabric made the cherry scent get into his nostrils. Thomas smiled at the thought of Juliet wrapping him in a blanket, but before he started to think about it, he shook his head avoiding it.   
Magnum stood up, folding the blanket and leaving it on the edge of the sofa, when he noticed something. Juliet wasn't sitting at her desk, she’d told him she had some exams soon and that meant she would be spending a lot of time at one of the desks standing near the window. Thomas took a few steps towards her room, the door was left ajar letting him glance into the space.   
Juliet was laying on the bed, her body covered with double blankets but still shivering from the invisible cold. 

"Juliet?" he whispered, walking into her room, "are you okay?" he added, kneeling near her bed. 

"I am," she said, her voice weak, "I have to start studying…" she gave him a small smile, trying to pull herself up and go to the bathroom. 

Juliet was just about to take a step towards the door when she felt her limbs not cooperate with her. She had almost fallen when she felt Thomas' strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her up enough that she could sit on the bed. 

"You are not," he said, helping her lay on her preview spot. 

"It's just a cold," she admitted, "the outfit was okay for yesterday but I think it was… short in general,"

"You will stay in bed today," Magnum ordered, "I’ll go to practice, I’ll be back in an hour,"

"I can't stay in bed, I have to study," she sniffed

"You won't learn anything being sick,"

"I have to," she said, placing her head on the pillow, "but maybe… I’ll sleep for a few hours and start studying later," she whispered before drifting off to sleep. 

"Sleep tight," Thomas said, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

*******  
Thomas walked into the house, placing some bags with food and medicine on the counter before moving towards Higgins's room. She was still spread on her bed, one of her legs under the covers while the other one rested on the blanket. He was just about to leave when her eyes opened slowly. 

"What time is it?" she said, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"10:30, I went shopping, I’ll make you chicken soup, but first you have to eat a sandwich to take your meds," he smiled, "do you have a fever?"

"I think so," she said, covering herself with the blanket, "I'm cold all the time,"

"I’ll bring you more blankets," he said, leaving the room.

"Thomas?" her voice brought him back. 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you, you don’t have to do all of this for me," she smiled, sniffing.

"You would do the same for me," he smiled, going back to the kitchen.

It took Magnum forty minutes to make Higgins some soup, a sandwich and let her take her meds. He was just about to take her bowl when he felt her shivering under the four blankets he had covered her with. 

"Are you still cold?"

"A bit, I hate being cold," she rolled her eyes, thanking him for the meal.

"I’ll stay with you tonight," he said, taking the plates she had left on the nightstand.

"You have a date tonight…" she whispered, "I’ll be okay," she gave him a weak smile. 

"Will Richard visit you?" 

"I don't think so, he is studying at his place,"

"So I'm staying," he said seriously, "take some meds again, I’ll be right back,"

Magnum knew it wouldn't end well, not for him anyway. He was supposed to go on a date tonight, to move on from his crush on Juliet but the truth was there wasn't any place he wanted to be more than with her. He did the dishes quickly before making a hot tea for Juliet and walking into her room. She was in her bed, still shivering even if she was wrapped in so many blankets Magnum had lost count.   
He walked towards her, placing a mug with the liquid on the nightstand before sitting on her bed. 

"Move over a bit please," he said, taking off his shoes. 

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised. 

"I’ll keep you warm," he said, getting under the blankets.

"Magnum…" she pulled herself back.

"I won't hurt you, I want to keep you warm, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, coming back to her spot. 

Magnum wrapped his hands around her, feeling the cherry scent of her hair, when she moved towards him. She put her hand on his waist, her head resting on his chest when he pressed her closer to him. After a moment her body stopped shivering, light snoring coming from her opened mouth. Thomas had never felt this way before, no one had ever been so important to him and he was scared of all of these feelings.   
Magnum cuddled her tighter before his own eyes closed shut, making him sleep peacefully for the whole night with the only woman he wanted to have in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet felt someone's warmth pressed to her back. She still felt a sore throat and was a bit dizzy but she told herself it was because of lack of food. Juliet moved in the bed, trying to get out of Thomas's tight embrace when she heard his raspy voice.

"Good Morning," she heard as his eyes opened slightly, "how are you feeling?" Thomas added, pulling away from her, hoping she didn't mind him being so close to her.

"Better, but I need breakfast," she smiled, lifting herself to leave the bed.

"I’ll make it, stay in bed," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You did everything yesterday," she smiled, "I have to get up anyway. Should start studying,"

"I’ll make breakfast and bring you the books from the desk, you’ll be able to study in bed,"

"Thank you," she said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, "Thomas?"

"Yeah?" he stopped on the way to the door.

"I'm sorry you didn't go on your date yesterday," 

"I wanted to stay with you," he explained, "besides you wouldn't have made it without me," he teased. 

"Mean!" Juliet laughed, throwing her pillow on him before he closed the door. 

Juliet was still laughing when Magnum left her room. She couldn’t remember when was the last time she had felt that good with Richard. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering Magnum sleeping on the sofa, whispering her name. Higgins wanted to ask him what that meant but she also knew he wouldn't admit anything, even if there were feelings involved on his side. She decided to leave everything as it was, not risking losing a friend. She covered herself with the blanket, Thomas's scent still lingering on the fabric. Juliet hoped it would all solve itself.

*******  
Magnum was holding the tray with breakfast for Higgins, with her books placed on the other end. He pushed the door without using his hands when he saw a glimpse of her breast covered only by the thin fabric of her bra. 

"I'm so sorry," he said immediately, turning around, "I couldn't knock," he closed his eyes, trying to erase the view of a half-naked Juliet from his mind. 

"It's not your fault," she said slowly, putting her shirt on, "thank you for breakfast, but I should get up, I feel better and I can't focus on studying in my bed," she smiled, taking a step towards him.

Juliet placed her hand on his shoulder letting him know he could turn around. His cheeks were still flushed and his eyes sparkled with something she couldn't quite recognize. Higgins took the tray from his hands before leaving her room, Thomas followed seconds after. She put everything on the table, adding one more plate next to hers.

"We haven't talked much lately," she said, sitting on the chair, one of her legs pressed to her chest. 

"A lot is going on, I have the final match soon, exams and other things," 

"If you need help with something…" she said, smiling at him. 

"I don't think you could help with anything, but thank you,"

"Remember I'm your friend," she said, covering his hands with his.

"I know," he smiled, "I have one question though," he glanced at her before standing up and walking towards the sofa.

"I'm starting to worry," she sat up straight on the chair. 

"I saw this," he sat next to her, placing a piece of paper in front of her. 

Higgins's breath hitched in her throat, her hands flying to her face to cover it. She couldn't believe he’d found it. The photoshoot she had made a few weeks before they had started to live together. She didn't even remember what the product she had to promote was but she was now looking at herself wearing a bra and matching panties looking seductive in the camera.

"Remember when I told you I worked here and there?" she bit her lip, causing Magnum's cock to twitch in his pants. 

"Yeah…" he murmured, trying to hide his hardness. 

"It's my job,"

"Hey, I didn't want to upset you. I just saw this and…" he scratched his head, "anyway I have to go to practice," 

"I'm going out tomorrow," she smiled, taking the plates to the sink. 

"Shouldn't you stay in bed a bit more?"

"No mom, I can go out," she teased, "I'm going out with Richard," 

Thomas felt rage growing inside of him. He was trying to control it, knowing jealousy wouldn't be the best for him, but all he could think about was Richard Dane hurting Juliet. Magnum knew how he was, he always had two or three girls at the same time, but Thomas couldn't say anything. No matter what he wanted to tell her, he would always be a guy who did the same to girls, but Magnum wasn't the same, or at least he hoped so. 

"You shouldn't go out with Richard," he said seriously. 

"Excuse me?" Juliet stopped in the middle of cleaning the table.

"He is not for you," he said louder. 

"Not for me?" she shook her head, couldn't believe what she was hearing, "who gave you the right to decide who I can or cannot date?" she almost screamed. 

"It's not…" he tried, taking a step towards her. 

"No!" she stepped back, "we are friends Magnum, but it's my life and you won't mess with it as you mess with yours," she shouted, leaving him speechless. 

Magnum closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, thinking he could convince her to break up with Richard. Thomas knew her boyfriend was a jackass, he had seen him several times with different girls hanging on his shoulder, he didn't want Higgins to end up like that. Hurt and knowing Richard had cheated on her. Magnum took his keys and ran from the flat, leaving Juliet alone with her thoughts. 

******  
Juliet spent the whole day in her room, trying to focus on studying, but Magnum's words echoed in her head making it impossible to do so. She knew Richard didn't have a good reputation, but neither did Magnum. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts before she noticed what time it was. She should get ready for a date with Richard, but the truth was she wasn't in the mood.  
Juliet stood up from her bed, walking to the closet, she didn't want anything fancy, a short, black dress and heels would be enough. She quickly wore the clothes before putting a little makeup on her face. She gave herself a last glance in the mirror before she left the room hoping Magnum wouldn't be around. 

Thomas was looking at the TV when he heard the sound of the opening door. He knew Juliet wouldn't be in the mood to talk, mainly because she was getting ready for a date, he didn't even want to start the topic, so he focused on baseball.   
The last thing he heard was the sound of the door shutting behind her. Magnum took a deep breath before taking a sip from his bottle. It was their first real fight since they had moved in and Thomas wished he hadn’t started the topic. If he had stayed shut, he would have been able to talk with her and maybe in the future show her what he felt for her. For now, all he got was shutting the door. 

Juliet was trying to focus on what Richard was saying, but her mind drifted off to her fight with Magnum. She noticed Richard was distracted too, Juliet didn’t want to admit it, but dates with Richard weren't interesting for her anymore. They spent time together, but their thoughts were somewhere else. At once Juliet felt his hand on the small of her back before she noticed she was pressed to the wall in the alley, Richard’s lips crushing hers. Juliet felt the coldness of the brick wall behind her, the strong grip on her waist was something she hadn’t liked in the first place. 

“Can we go somewhere else?” she asked, releasing herself from his grip.

“Juliet,” Richard whispered, his voice tired like he would have to explain to her something over and over again, “I think I’ve waited enough..” he said louder, as his hand wrapped around her wrist, pinning her to the wall. 

“For what?” she managed to ask before he spread her legs with his knee.

“You’ll see,” he laughed, his mouth leaving marks on her neck. 

Juliet’s mind became blank, she was trying to register what was going on, but the truth was she didn’t want this to be her first time with a man. In the alley, painfully pinned to the wall with a man who didn’t respect her. She started to move, making it a problem for Richard to touch her. He pushed her firmly against the wall before his hand ripped some of her dress, showing off a piece of her bra. 

“I don’t want to,” she said, looking into his eyes.

“But I do, I’ve waited enough,” he hissed, causing her heart to pound into her chest, “you will spread your legs or I’ll help you,” he added, placing his hand on her inner thigh and painfully squeezing it.   
Juliet knew she had to run, there was no one around and she thought, for a split second, that he had chosen that place on purpose. At once one of her legs landed in between his legs, causing him to bend when her knee found its way to his balls. Juliet immediately felt him losing his grip on her, and when she was finally free she ran away as fast as she could. 

Higgins wasn’t sure how she had gotten to the flat. She was crying, her dress ripped, bruises forming on her delicate skin. All she was hoping was that no one had seen her, or the scene when Richard had started to touch her. Juliet slowly put her key into the door, praying Magnum would already be sleeping, but before she could look around in the dark living room, she saw him in the same spot where she had left him. He was on the couch, sipping the beer while watching TV. Juliet was hoping he wouldn’t notice her, occupied by the TV, and that the darkness would do the rest, but at once she heard his voice bringing her back from her thoughts. 

“Juliet,” he said softly, how different it sounded from Richard’s words, “Can we talk?” he asked.

“Please, not tonight,” she hoped her voice wasn’t trembling like her body.

“Please,” he took a step towards her, placing his hand on her wrist. 

Juliet immediately took a step back, stepping into the place lit by the lamp which she regretted right away. She met Magnum’s gaze, his eyes became bigger, his mouth fell open when he saw her dress and the bruises forming on her skin. 

“Don’t touch me… please,” she almost begged.

“Juliet,” he said again, giving her all the space she needed, “what happened?” 

“Nothing,” she tried to avoid his look. 

“Babe,” he whispered, “it’s not nothing,” he pointed on her dress.

“You were right,” she lifted her gaze to meet him, “I didn’t want....” she started, her voice cracked.

“Come here,” he lifted his hand, waiting for her response, "let me hold you, I won't do anything you wouldn't want," Magnum begged. 

Juliet took a step towards him, he wrapped his arms around her, she felt the warmth around her body so different from the coldness of the brick wall. She was trying to be tough but the way he hugged her and his hands caressing her hair made her want to cry even more. 

“I didn’t want to...” she started again, “you were right, he is not for me…” 

“Juliet,” Magnum took a deep breath, he would never want to ask the question, only the thought of what could have happened made him want to vomit, “did he… hurt you?” he finished, closing his eyes. 

“No,” she shook her head, “I kicked him and ran away,” 

“Thank God,” he let out the air he was holding in his lungs.

“I’m sorry for what I said,” she lifted her sight, “he told me I owed him sex because we had been dating for a long time…”

“I’ll kill him,” 

“Please no,” she said quickly, “I don't want anyone to know what happened. Please,” she pulled away to look at him, "I don't want to hear or see him ever again," she whispered, her body still trembling. 

"You won't," he answered, kissing her forehead.

"Can you…"

Juliet's feelings mixed in a way she couldn't quite understand. She was still feeling Richard's touch, the way his hands had roamed over her body, and his lips on her neck. Higgins remembered the fear, the coldness of the brick wall, and the fact that he could hurt her but she wasn't afraid of Thomas. She wanted him to hold her, to cuddle her until she’d fall asleep, safe.   
Juliet took a step towards him, her head rested on his chest and the soft rhythm of his heart made her feel calm. 

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" she repeated, "I don't want to be alone…" Juliet asked.

"Go and take a shower and I will make you something to eat," he placed one more kiss on her forehead, "then I will stay with you as long as you want me to, okay?"

"Thank you," she gave him a small smile, before slowly walking to her bedroom.

Thomas looked at her one more time before he finally took a deeper breath. The vision of Richard hurting Juliet was like a nightmare, a nightmare he wanted to erase as soon as possible. He waited a moment before making some food for her and walking towards her bedroom. Thomas promised he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened, but he must do something about it, something Richard Dane would remember for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iris for edit it for me 💛
> 
> Also thank you all for lovely comments and support with this fic. It means a lot 😘

Magnum was sleeping in the chair placed as close to Higgins's bed as he could. She wanted him in her bedroom and wanted to feel his presence when she woke up. He was sitting in the chair, looking at her when her screams brought him back on his feet. It was the first time he’d heard her scream like that.

"Hey," he whispered, hugging her as tight as he could, "it's just a dream," he soothed her.

"I felt it again," she murmured, her face pressed to his chest, "his hands… on me,"

"You’re safe now," he told her, placing a kiss on her hair.

"I'm sorry, for adding to your problems,"

"I'm glad you did," he pulled her away to look into her eyes, "I won't let anyone hurt you," 

"I should have listened to you," she said, her eyes avoiding his, "but I thought I was doing the right thing back then,"

"Nothing that happened is your fault, Juliet," he assured her, "it's only his," 

"You can go sleep in your room if you want," she whispered, "it's not very comfortable here," she looked at the chair next to her bed. 

"I'm good here," he smiled, pushing her softly on the bed, "I will stay until you fall back to sleep okay?" he pulled the covers around her. 

"Magnum?" she whispered into the room surrounded by darkness. 

"Yes, Juliet?" he answered immediately. 

"Thank you," 

"For what?" he asked, curious.

"For not being like him," she said, closing her eyes. 

Thomas was looking blankly in front of him. Juliet's words echoed in his ears. He couldn't understand how Richard Dane could be such an asshole, but Magnum would make sure he paid for everything he had done to her.

****  
Thomas walked onto the field, the sun was high upon his head, a soft breeze tickled his face. He wanted to get rid of all the energy and emotions he had hidden for so long. He was just about to run towards his friends when he saw Richard, leaning on the door with a girl laughing at something he said.   
Thomas had promised Juliet, he had promised no one would find out about what had happened with Richard but he couldn't stop thinking about her words and the fear he had seen in her eyes when she was standing in the middle of the living room with her dress ripped.  
Magnum walked towards Richard, he pushed him against the door and hit him right on the nose. Thomas had been hitting him over and over when Rick and TC pulled him away. 

"Get close to her one more time and I will kill you!" he shouted. 

"Magnum, Dane, my office," they heard the voice of coach Mills. 

"I don't know what happened between you two, but I won't tolerate fights… not in my team. Do you have something to say?" 

"He is nuts!" Dane said, pressing a wet towel to his probably broken nose. 

"Magnum?" Mills asked, looking at him. 

"He deserved it. I can't tell why, but he did," 

"In that case… I will suspend you for two matches," the coach looked at Magnum.

"Two matches… coach it's the final!" Thomas shouted.

"I know, but I have no other choice," 

"Dane, go to the nurse, I think you’ll need some painkillers,"

Magnum walked out of the coach's office. He shut his eyes hoping Richard wouldn't walk behind him, he was ready to finish what he had started. At once he heard Rick and TC shouting behind him.

"Tommy?!" Rick shouted, "what happened? We heard you are suspended for another two matches,"

"I am," he said slowly.

"Why did you hit him?" TC asked, "not like he didn't deserve but…"

"I can't tell you, and yes he deserved it… this and so much more," he said, taking his sports bag, "see you later,"

Magnum walked to the car, trying to sort everything in his head. He sat behind the wheel, his thoughts running into his head, all that had happened during those few weeks had taken a toll on him. He had done the right thing, he knew that, even if the price was to miss the match, Juliet was worth it, she was worth so much more. 

*****

Juliet slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the morning sun. She wanted to stretch her body, but when she did that she felt pain spread in her muscles. At once the memories of the evening flooded her mind, she looked around, but she didn’t see Magnum by her side. She thought he had left the moment she had fallen back asleep, but Juliet changed her mind, seeing a small card on her nightstand. 

"Went to practice, I’ll go shopping. Didn't want to wake you. Thomas." 

Juliet slowly put her feet on the floor, she put on her favorite shirt, a green one with long sleeves, and tiptoed to the kitchen, putting the kettle on. She was just about to make a sandwich for breakfast when she heard someone entering the house. She thought it was too early for Magnum to get back from practice and shopping but she changed her mind hearing his voice.

"I didn't buy any jam for you," he said, trying to put all the bags on the counter. 

"Shouldn't you be at practice? Still an hour to finish it," she asked, taking out the groceries.

"I wasn't in the mood, besides I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, closing the door behind him. 

"I could have gone shopping with you," she smiled, causing his heart to skip a beat. 

"Next time," he answered, "did you eat?"

"No, I just woke up," she bites her lip, "I should start to study but I can't focus,"

"We can put the TV on and study together?" he proposed, waiting for her reaction. 

"I would like that," she answered, placing a bread loaf on the counter, "what would you like for breakfast?" 

"Just coffee," he answered, "I’ll take a shower and come back quickly okay?"

"You don't have to be with me all the time," she lifted her gaze to meet him. 

"But I want to," he answered sincerely. 

Magnum walked slowly to his room, he put his bag on the bed and after a second he sat on the same spot, hiding his face into his hands. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head from the thoughts that haunted him. Thomas knew his feelings towards Juliet had grown, he couldn’t control it, he didn't know how to keep it to himself either. Magnum rose from the bed, walking towards the bathroom with his towel resting on his arm. No matter what was happening, a hot shower would help. 

Thomas was glancing at Juliet who was now sitting next to him, her back pressed to the edge of the sofa, legs crossed holding the book she had been reading for over five minutes. Magnum was fighting with himself to not touch her face, to not push the stray lock behind the ear, but it was becoming harder with every minute. 

"Did you notice how Rick was looking at Quinn?" her voice brought him back from his thoughts. 

"He talks about her all the time, she went for coffee with him and he only talked about it for more than a week," Thomas laughed. 

"She likes him, which is weird because she told us she would never date a football player," Juliet smiled, rolling her eyes. 

"Life can be surprising," he added, looking into her eyes. 

"It is," she admitted, "how are things with Abby?" she asked, trying to avoid his eyes. 

"I'm not with Abby anymore," he said, playing with the card of the book, "didn't work out I guess," 

"I hope it wasn't because of the date you called off because of me," she said, biting her lip.

"No, it has nothing to do with you," he assured her.

Magnum could almost feel the sparks flying between them. Juliet leaned towards him, looking into his eyes, Thomas could swear he saw the desire in her eyes but before their lips could meet, a phone ring interrupted them, causing both to jump away from each other.

"It's probably Tani," she whispered, her cheeks flushed.

Juliet leaned in, reaching for the phone placed on Magnum’s left. He was trying not to bread heavily, but all he could think about was Juliet, her lips, her cheeks, and the sweet scent of her hair when she had leaned in. 

Thomas looked after Juliet as she walked to the kitchen with the phone pressed to her ear. He rubbed his eyes, trying to control his heavy breaths. Magnum was a mess, totally in love with his roommate. 

"It was Robin," she announced, "she wants to tell us something. Both of us, she will be here on Saturday,"

"In two days?" Magnum asked, "will the hellhounds be with her too?"

"Probably," Juliet answered, sitting on her spot on the sofa, "would you like me to protect you from two big dogs Magnum?" 

"They want to bite me you know," he pouted. 

"I will protect you then," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, "just like you are protecting me. That's what roommates are for," she added with a smile. 

Juliet was laying in her bed, thinking about what had happened during those couple of hours. She tried not to think about Richard, focusing on studying helped, but the thing that bothered her was her feelings. The feelings she wanted to hide for as long as she could.   
Higgins wasn't ready, for a relationship, for romance or for sex, and that's what she thought someone like Thomas needed.   
Juliet closed her eyes, trying not to think about things she couldn’t have. She tried not to think about Thomas Magnum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 🥰


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you IRis for edit <3
> 
> Only 2 chapters left, thank you all of you who still read this story <3

Juliet woke up later than normal. She was haunted by her feelings, dreams, and by her exams, but mostly by all that had happened. Higgins wore a loose shirt and shorts before she left her room. Deep inside she hoped Thomas would be around, just one look at him would make her feel better for the whole day. She took out some bread and was just about to make toast when she noticed a card left on the counter. Higgins smiled at the sight of it with jam stains all over the paper, she was starting to get used to notes left by Magnum. 

"I went running. Be back for breakfast. T."

She shook her head, trying to hide her smile. Juliet knew how all of Magnum's runs ended, with coffee and donuts in his hands while walking home. At once she heard someone's presence in front of the French doors she kept locked, she knew it wasn't Magnum, he would have opened it with a key, Juliet walked towards the door seeing Steve outside the house. She slowly opened the door letting her friend in. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Juliet asked, pulling her shirt on her wrists.

Juliet hadn’t told anyone about what had happened between her and Richard. Not even Tani or Quinn, Thomas was the only person aware of the situation and she wanted it to stay that way. She was trying to forget about it and telling someone would cause more damage than good.

"Not a very nice way to greet your guest," he smiled, walking behind her. 

"Sorry, didn't sleep well," she bit her lip, before turning around to face him.

"Are your exams killing you?" he sat on the high chair in front of her.

"That too," she nodded, "would you like some coffee?" 

"No thanks," he observed her, "Hey Jules," he took her hand in his, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on," she smiled. 

"You can always come and talk to me… remember?" Steve asked, playing with the sleeves of her shirt while holding her hand, "what the hell?" he murmured looking at the bruise on her wrist. 

"Steve," 

"What happened?" he tried to be calm, "I told him… if he hurt you…"

"No one hurt me," she said slowly.

At once the door opened, letting Magnum in. He took off his headphones, the only thing he loved more than football was running on the beach with loud music filling his ears, when he saw Mcgaretth standing in the kitchen, Thomas knew something was going on just by seeing the expression on Higgin's friend's face. 

"That's why you got suspended for the final match?!" he shouted, "you hurt my friend!" he walked quickly towards him.

"It wasn't him," Juliet stood in front of Magnum, shielding him from her friend, "it wasn't him,"

"Why are you always causing problems?" Steve shouted, looking at Thomas. 

"Thomas," Juliet said softly, "can you leave us for a moment?"

"Sure," he said, staring at Steve. 

"What did he do?" McGarrett asked immediately. 

"He didn't do anything," she whispered, "I was stupid and… I didn't want to do some things with Richard," she lifted her sight, "he…"

"Jules," Steve pulled her into a tight hug, "I will cut his balls off," 

"I just want to forget about it," she whispered, pulling away to look at him, "Thomas was the best thing that happened to me that evening Steve," 

"Now I know why he kicked Dane's ass before practice," 

"He did?" Juliet's eyes become bigger, "but finals are near," 

"The coach suspended him, Magnum won't play,"

******

Juliet walked slowly towards Magnum's door, stopping in front of it. After what she had heard and what had happened she felt guilty for his suspension. He wanted to protect her, to make sure Richard wouldn't come near her and she had to fix it. Juliet lifted her hand to knock on his door when at once she took it back. Higgins knew she had to do something, anything to clear everything in Magnum's case. She walked to her room, put on different clothes, and walked out of the house. She would fix it, even if telling her story would be the price. 

She waited for coach Mills in front of his office, praying that Richard wouldn’t see her. Juliet was looking at the walls covered with posters when she heard footsteps behind her. She was ready to tell the whole truth just to bring Thomas back to the team. 

"Coach Mills?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Yes," he nodded, "I don't think you are here to join the team?" he joked, letting her into his office. 

"I'm Juliet, I'm Thomas Magnum’s roommate,"

"Magnum?" he shook his head, "no matter what you’ll tell me I can't-" he started. 

"Thomas did it for me," she interrupted him, "Richard," she shivered at the sound of his name, "wanted to hurt me," she said quickly, looking straight into the coach's eyes to let him know about what she was talking about. 

"It's a strong accusation…" he answered. 

Juliet didn't want to do this, but she knew it was her word against Richard's. She slowly lifted her sleeves, showing the violet bruises around her wrists. After a moment she showed him her neck, still covered with the little bruises left by Richard. 

"Enough," Mills looked away like it was the worst thing he could see. 

"I know you have rules, but Thomas did it for me… and I don't want him to suffer because I was stupid enough to date Richard Dane," her voice became a whisper. 

"Magnum will get back to the team, I’ll let him know tomorrow," the coach said, still looking at the bruises. 

"Thank you," she answered, turning around to leave his little office. 

"Miss Higgins?" Mills' voice forced her to turn around, "if you want to report it…”

"I want to forget it," she said, "I just want Thomas to get back to the team. That's the most important thing," she added. 

"I will make sure of that," he smiled, watching her leave. 

******  
Juliet walked to the house trying to control her shaking hands. The talk with the coach had been harder than she’d thought, but she knew it had been something she had to do. At once she heard Thomas's voice bringing her back from her thoughts. 

"Oh my God, where have you been?" he asked, pulling her into a hug, "I was worried," he added.

"I'm sorry, I needed a moment," she smiled, causing his heart to beat faster.

"Good you are back," he said quickly, "Robin called… she will be here tomorrow… with the hellhounds," 

"There are not hellhounds," she smiled again, leaving her bag on the sofa, "I don't know how I will pass those exams, because with all of this I didn't have time and my exams are in a week,"

"Hey," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "you got this, you are the smartest woman I know," he said.

"Thank you, for everything," she locked her sight with his, "can we order pizza and study a bit on the sofa? I like to study with you," she blushed. 

"Say no more," he grinned, leaving her in the living room, "I’ll order, you bring the books," 

*******  
Magnum slowly opened his eyes, trying to recognize the surroundings. He and Higgins had been studying till late at night and Thomas wasn't sure when they’d actually stopped. The time he spent with Higgins always flew by, and that was something he loved about them being roommates. He looked down finding Juliet asleep on his chest, her hands wrapped around his middle. He tried to stop the urge to put a lock of hair behind her ear, the one that covered her pretty face, but he couldn’t and after a moment he tucked her hair behind her ear, causing her to move against him. 

“What time is it?” she asked, before realizing where her head was laying, “Oh my God, I’m sorry,” she pulled herself up. 

“For what? We slept on the couch, that’s all,” he smiled, stretching his body.

“For pinning you to the sofa for the night,” she said, blushing. 

“I liked that,” he whispered, avoiding her look.

“Me too,” she answered, her eyes locked with his when she stood up, leaving Magnum on the sofa, “we have to clean a bit, Robin will be here any minute and well…” 

“We haven’t cleaned for a while,” Magnum added, standing next to her, “I’ll clean the bathroom, you take the kitchen, we’ll meet in the living room,” he smiled. 

“Yes sir,” she answered, giving him a small smile. 

Thomas was doing everything he could not to think about her lips, he knew he shouldn’t, they were roommates and he was the only one in this who had feelings for the other. Magnum glanced at her as he was just about to leave to clean the bathroom, she put some music on and started to dance with the broom to the rhythm of the music. Her hips were swaying in the way he couldn’t think about without being ready to love her right here, right there. Magnum shook his head trying to get rid of all the thoughts he had about Higgins. Thomas knew that nothing would happen between them, not when Richard had almost hurt her. Magnum was glad she wasn’t afraid of him, that he could hug her, or lay with her on the sofa with her head on his chest, he craved to touch her, but he had promised himself, and he wanted to keep that promise, that he would never do anything to hurt Juliet Higgins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content for this one

Juliet and Thomas were sitting outside, with Robin in front of them enjoying their drinks with the hot Hawaiian sun above their heads. She had arrived quite late for her, but Higgins was happy to see the dogs again. She had missed Zeus and Apollo, even if Magnum was afraid of them walking around the table. 

"I haven’t visited you lately," Robin's voice brought the dogs’ attention before they laid next to Juliet's chair. 

"As you see we are taking care of the house," Magnum mentioned, having in mind how fast they had had to clean the place. 

"I’m glad you are taking care of that, but I’m here for a different reason,” she said mysteriously, “I spent some time in my other estate and I wrote a book,” she said, letting the words hang in the air. 

“It’s amazing news, we didn’t know you were a writer,” Juliet answered. 

“I am, I started a long time ago, but I just now got inspiration… from you both,” 

“From us?” Magnum asked, surprised. 

“I wrote this,” she said, placing a copy of a book on the table.

Juliet and Magnum looked at each other before glancing at the cover. There was a Hawaiian beach, with two dark silhouettes on the front. Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about how familiar those dark silhouettes looked. He took the book and read the back cover, with every word his eyes became bigger. 

"It's…." he whispered, handing Juliet the copy.

"Original," she added, reading the back cover. 

"It's about two PI’s, a man and a woman, who live in a big mansion together but are too damaged to see how in love they are, besides adding a few criminal cases, a dash of dramatic events and we have a bestseller ready," Robin explained, "I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else, the book is a huge success and well, I made money for the inspiration and I wanted to share…" she said, placing some car keys with the Ferrari logo.

"You want to give us a car?" Magnum's eyes shone with excitement. 

"Yes, it's yours," she nodded, "I hope you will share it though," Robin looked at Thomas. 

"It's very nice of you," Juliet said, smiling at how excited Thomas was. 

"Yes, I'm sorry," Magnum blushed, "can we see the car?" he added after a moment. 

Juliet followed Magnum to the back of the house where Robin had left a red Ferrari. They both were looking at the shiny car, Juliet glanced at him, his cheeks became red, almost the same color as the Ferrari when he touched the leather seats. 

"Go and make the first drive," Juliet said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"We will, I want to go for a ride with you," he answered, "tonight? Please,"

"You don't want to go right away?" 

"No," he said quickly, "I want to show you something, but it has to wait till tonight okay?" 

"Magnum?" 

"Yes?" he looked into her eyes.

"This… can this be a date?" Juliet asked, biting her lip.

"You-" he murmured, "would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes," she took a step towards him, eyes locked with his, before she whispered, "I would love to."

******  
Juliet wore her favorite dress, a short, dark blue, lace dress with a bareback. She glanced at the mirror, admitting that this dress hugged her curves perfectly, before leaving her room. She still couldn't believe she was going on a date with Thomas, but the truth was she had wanted it from day one. 

"You look beautiful," he said quickly, handing her a little bouquet. 

"Thank you," she smiled, "I didn't know where we were going so I don't know if the dress is okay," she added, adjusting the material. 

"I think it will be perfect," he said, letting her in at first. 

Magnum parked the Ferrari at the best viewpoint he could find. He had found out a while before about the night of falling stars and was eager to take Higgins to observe it. He couldn't imagine it would be their first date. At once they looked up at the clear sky filled with millions of little lighting points, the stars were well seen and Magnum couldn't have been happier about that. He glanced at Juliet who was now looking at the falling stars with her mouth slightly open, her eyes sparkled just like the stars she was observing. 

"It's so beautiful," she whispered, without looking at Thomas. 

"I was hoping you’d like it," he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

Juliet turned her head to face him, his chocolate brown eyes locked with hers when she pulled herself closer, their faces inches away from each other before her mouth brushed over his. Her tongue slid up his lip before entering his mouth, exploring the new territory. Juliet felt tingles spreading through her body when Magnum tangled his fingers into her hair, causing a shiver to run through her spine. Juliet pulled away, looking into Thomas' eyes, both eagerly catching their breaths. 

"Can you take me home?" she asked, staring at his full lips.

"Why? You don't like stargazing?" he asked, surprised.

"I do, but I want to enjoy something else tonight," Juliet whispered, her eyes avoiding his, "can we go home Magnum?" she added, looking at him from under her lashes. 

Magnum swallowed loudly, before starting the engine of the Ferrari. He was surprised and aroused at the same time and didn't know which was the strongest feeling. For a moment he couldn't think about anything else other than Juliet in his arms, letting him love her, the way she deserved. 

******  
Magnum was trying to open the door of their house, his hands started to shake at the feeling of Higgins behind him. She took his keys and swiftly opened the door, she was even more nervous than him, mostly because she had never had sex with a man, all her relationships had ended up with kissing or making out on the sofa with a little touching here and there. Juliet put her purse on the sofa before turning around to face Magnum, he was trying to act cool but the truth was he wanted her so much it physically hurt.

"Juliet," he whispered, his voice barely heard by her, "we don't have to…"

"I want you," she said softly, placing a hand on his chest, "love me," she added, taking his hand in hers, letting him follow her to the bedroom. 

Magnum slowly unzipped her dress, letting the material fall from her arms onto the floor. A breath hitched in his throat when he saw her alabaster skin, covered only in dark red, lace lingerie. Juliet took a step towards him, unbuttoned his shirt, and let the cloth join her dress. Her hands were trembling when she started unzipping his jeans, her sigh fell on the bulge in his pants, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she was. 

Thomas put his hands on hers, lifting them to his lips and kissing her fingertips. He pressed his forehead to hers, pecking on her lips, seeing how nervous she was. They walked slowly, reaching the bed when after a moment Magnum slowly put Juliet on the soft mattress, lifting himself to see how beautiful she was. Juliet slowly caresses his cheek, looking straight into his eyes before placing her hand on his cock, massaging it gently. She hoped she was doing the right things before Thomas's lips crushed hers. Higgins pulled him on top of her, his hand traveling from her tight, to her stomach, grazing slowly over her still covered breasts. Juliet moaned when his mouth covered her nipple, sucking through the thin fabric of her bra, her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her body. At once Thomas pulled away, his hand slipped inside her panties, leaving her bare for him to see. His sight lifted making sure she didn't change her mind, before he spread her legs placing himself on her right side, exposing her naked body. Magnum slid his hand up and down her tight, sucking on her neck when at once he rubbed over her folds causing her to moan. Thomas loved the sound of her, the vibrant sound echoed in his ears, when he slowly pushed one of his fingers into her. 

"If you want to stop," he whispered into her ear before biting it gently. 

"Please, don't," she answered, spreading her legs wider. 

That was the only thing he wanted to hear before he pushed his finger further into her. He could feel the wetness when he started to move in and out of her feeling her walls squeezed every time he hit the sweet spot. Thomas looked at Juliet, her face was flushed, biting her rosy lips like it would help her not to come right here right then. He stopped his movements, didn't want her to come like that, not when it was their first time together. 

"Not like that," he told her, receiving a loud groan as an answer.

Magnum quickly took off his jeans and boxers with one swift move. Juliet looked at him, his caramel skin, kissable lips, and, as she noticed, a thick dick made her feel tingly all over her body. She was still nervous but didn't want to tell him it was not only their first time but also hers. Juliet hoped the pain her friend had talked about wouldn’t take long and she would be able to enjoy this as much as Magnum.  
He lay on his previous spot, between her spread legs, kissing from her breasts through her neck until he reached her lips, kissing her slowly. Thomas looked at her again, before rubbing the tip of his cock through her wet folds, she wrapped her hands around his neck hiding her face in the crook of his neck, when he pushed into her. Juliet moaned, the pain spread in between her legs when after a moment he started to move slowly. Magnum swayed his lips, rolling them into her while his hand traveled in between them, rubbing over her clit. She was still wrapped around his neck, he kissed her ear, later traveling to the neck when the grip loosen.  
Juliet lifted her head, locking her eyes with his, kissing him passionately when he spilled into her with a loud groan.  
Higgins felt the pain go away, when he slowly moved inside of her, his hot lips on her cold skin, trailing kisses over her body, and the way he was holding her against him made her feel safe and relaxed. She felt the burn on the pit of her stomach tightening when he hit the spot over and over bringing her on the edge with him. After a second they were both breathing heavily, their pulse raised when their bodies were still pressed to each other. Magnum rolled on his side, looking at Juliet who was now covering herself with the sheet. He trailed his fingers in her hair, twirling a curl around his index finger kissing her softly before standing up from the bed. 

"Will you leave now?" she asked quickly with her eyes wild open, fear replacing the post-orgasm bliss.

Juliet didn't know what it should look like, she had felt amazing with Thomas in the bed with her, but now she was just worried he would leave her alone, naked in her bed. She felt stickiness between her legs and hoped he wouldn't see the blood on the sheets. 

"I'm going to the bathroom for a wet towel for you, we made quite a mess," he smiled, looking at the sheets.

"I will go under the shower," she said quickly, trying to hide the drops of blood on the sheets.

"Juliet," he grabbed her by the wrist before she could leave, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, avoiding his eyes.

"It's not-" he started, noticing the stains, "what is it? Blood?" he asked quickly. 

"Thomas," Juliet started slowly.

"You didn't tell me… you didn't tell me it hurt," he said looking into her eyes, cupping her face with his hands, "I'm not him, I would have stopped Juliet,"

"I know," she told him, "but you didn't hurt me,"

"It’s blood, Juliet…" 

"Sit, please," she said, sitting on his lap, her hand wrapped around his neck.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor?" Thomas asked, his sight went from her to the bloodstains. 

"It's not because you hurt me," she started looking into his eyes, "it… was my first time… with a man," she added, blushing, "I was with a few men before, but we didn't do anything… and Richard… we just touched and kissed..."

"I was your first?" Magnum asked, surprised, "why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because it's embarrassing and I didn't want you to hold back because of me…" 

"Hold back? Juliet, it would have been different if you had told me,"

"I wouldn't change a thing," she whispered, kissing him, "it was perfect,"

"Come here," he pulled her closer towards him, swaying her in his arms.

Magnum couldn't believe what she was telling him. He had never felt that way before, the fact she trusted him so much made him feel overwhelmed and scared. Thomas loved her, he could finally admit it to himself but as much as he wanted to scream it to the world he knew Juliet needed more time. 

Juliet placed a kiss on his neck when he was swaying her in his arms. She was tired, overwhelmed, and happy and she would have never said she could feel all those things at once. She lifted her sight to look at Thomas, his eyes were half-closed, she knew he was repeating what had happened over and over in his head. Juliet felt guilty to have put him in that situation but telling someone you had never had sex wasn't easy especially when the other person was way more experienced. 

"Are you mad?" Juliet whispered.

"No, of course not," he answered, tucked the hair behind her ear, "I would have wanted it to be different, more romantic… you deserve the world Juliet, and I wanted to give you the best,"

"And you did," she caressed his cheek, "I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else other than you," she said, kissing him slowly, his hand tangled in her locks. 

Magnum stood up with Juliet in his arms, she was still covered with the sheets when he walked with her to the bathroom. He was so in love with her, he practically felt the feelings ripping through him. He knew that her first time should have looked different, romantic, like the first time of the princess she was. The woman he loved the most.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time 😔 I want to thank all of you who read this story. It was amazing journey with even more amazing comments and feedback in general. 
> 
> I'm posting last chapter today, to mark my 4 years anniversary. I started to post fics on this day, 4 years ago! Time flies. 
> 
> Hope you will like this last chapter. 💚 Stay safe!

Juliet's eyes were still closed when she felt Magnum's body pressed to her back. After the talk, a quick bath, and after he had peppered her with kisses they had finally been able to go to sleep. Juliet didn't know how other girls’ first time looked like, but hers was very close to being perfect. She slowly turned around, to face Thomas, her sight focused on his calm face, she looked at him for a moment. He was still holding her waist, lips slightly open and the way his chest moved up and down in the rhythm of his breath made Juliet want to touch him, kiss him or initiate any other physical contact with him. Higgins pulled herself closer towards him, placing kisses along his jaw, Thomas moved slightly, before a soft hum came from him. Juliet smiled when she reached his lips, her tongue slid upon his lip, causing him to open his eyes, his hands immediately pulled her towards his strong body. Higgins wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss as much as she could before both of them pulled away, controlling their heavy breaths. 

"Good Morning," he murmured, kissing her ear. 

"Morning," she answered, melting under his touch, "I didn't want to wake you," she admitted.

"You thought I wouldn’t wake up when you were kissing me like that?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow. 

"I hoped you wouldn't," she bites her lip, "how can I make it up to you?” she asked seductively, rubbing her knee over his crotch. 

"Not like that," he said seriously, pushing her knees away.

Before she knew it Juliet was laying on the bed, pinned to the mattress by Thomas's strong hands wrapped around her wrists. He didn't want to hurt her, just make her stay in one place while his lips traveled from her neck to her ear. At once Magnum's hand slipped on her side, starting to tickle her, receiving loud giggles coming from her sweet lips. 

"Please, stop," she almost begged, tears streaming from the amount of laughter. 

"You will learn not to wake me," he laughed, kissing her softly.

"We have to get up," she said after a moment, "we have shopping to do," she said more seriously.

"We’ll take the Ferrari," he asked excitedly. 

"You act like a five-year-old on a sugar rush when it takes to that car," she laughed.

"It's a Ferrari Juliet," he lifted himself to look at her, "I love that car," 

"Good, you will love it more when it will drive us to the supermarket," she said, kissing him one last time, before leaving the bed. 

******  
Thomas had never had such fun shopping in his whole life. He was pushing the cart with Juliet walking next to him, her scent, the way she brushed her body against his, made him feel aroused one second and happy the next. She was just about to grab some cereal, the chocolate one for him, when he wrapped his hands around her waist. Magnum had never felt such an urge to touch someone, not until they had had their first time together only hours before. 

"I can't focus with you near me," he whispered when she pressed her back to his chest. 

"I'm sorry, would you like me to wait in the Ferrari?" she teased, brushing her butt over his pants. 

"You are not helping here," he laughed, kissing her neck. 

"Thomas?" they both heard female voices.

Thomas knew who it was, he knew exactly but hoped she could disappear like in a bad dream. Magnum turned around, his hand still wrapped around Juliet like it would help him stay himself. 

"Hannah," he answered flat. 

"I thought you left Hawaii, after…"

"I didn't," he answered quickly, "it was nice to see you, but me and my girlfriend have some shopping to do," he added, taking Juliet's hand and pushing the cart in front of him. 

Juliet walked behind him, waiting for him to open up about what had happened. She knew his relationship with Hannah had ended badly for him, but he had never talked about it, never mentioning her name. Juliet took a step towards him, tangled her hand into his, her chin rested on his shoulder. That one gesture caused Magnum's heart to skip a beat. It was hard for him, seeing Hannah after all that time, but having Juliet near him made him forget about the world because she was his world from now on. 

"I will tell you about it," he whispered, "I'm just not ready yet,"

"I know," she kissed his neck, "I'm here,"

"You are, and that makes shopping even better," he joked before kissing her nose. 

"It's so good to see young people like you so in love," a voice brought them back from their thoughts, "such a nice couple you both are," an old lady said, passing them by. 

Juliet and Thomas' eyes met, both of their lips curved in a smile at the sound of the old lady's words. Juliet couldn't stop thinking about it, the love she had for Magnum was growing with every day and she hoped one day she would be able to say it out loud. 

******  
Two weeks later…

Juliet opened the door of the flat, placing her books and bag on the counter before turning on the light. Her exams were over, her university year also and Juliet had never felt so happy in her life. She had good grades, an amazing boyfriend since she and Magnum had decided to call it a real relationship, and the flat all for themselves for the rest of the summer.

"Thomas?" she shouted, waiting for his response.

Juliet walked to the living room, her sight focused on a little card with a rose placed on the table. She smiled at the sight of it, Magnum had always been the romantic type, but she was getting used to those little cards and signs of affection from his side. Higgins quickly opened the card reading his sweet message. 

"I'm waiting, meet me by the pool. T." 

Juliet smiled at the words and before she knew it she was opening the doors leading her to the pool. At once her breath hitched in her throat, the view she saw made her eyes grownbigger and for the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say.   
Juliet looked at Thomas, he was wearing a shirt and jeans, but he looked like a real gentleman, holding a red rose in his hands. He was standing by the pool, where little lights swam making the evening even more romantic, she noticed a little table with two plates, wine, and food he had probably made himself. 

"I forgot about our anniversary? Your birthday?" she tried to remember, "my birthday?" 

"You didn't forget," he took a step towards her, handing her the rose he was holding.

"I had to because it all looks amazing but I don't know what the occasion is," she answered, brushing her lips over his. 

"Two weeks ago we had our first time," he smiled at the memory of it, "and since you didn't tell me it was also your first time…"

"Thomas," she shook her head.

"Let me finish," he tucked the lock behind her ear, "we did everything backwards, we started to live together before being in a relationship, liked each other after we got to know each other, and had sex before going on a proper date. I don't count stargazing because you deserve so much more than that," he took a deep breath, "I want it to be our first date, we had an amazing first time, and I want us to have so many more first times together," 

Juliet placed her hands on his chest, feeling his racing heart, she brushed her lips over his again, when at once her tongue slipped into his mouth, receiving a soft moan from him. His hands wrapped around her, trying to control his rising pulse.

"I love you," she said, pulling herself away, looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you more," he answered, letting his words hang in the air before his lips reached hers.

******  
Magnum couldn't believe what was happening around him. He was just about to get his diploma, something he thought would never happen. He was looking at his friends, laughing and talking, when his eyes met Juliet's. Thomas was so happy he sometimes was scared it would magically disappear or he’d wake up like a dream. Magnum was looking at Juliet, she was the most beautiful woman in the room, she was wearing a dark blue dress, the cleavage showing her bare shoulders, the fact that it ended just above her knees made Thomas think about all what he would do to her if they were alone. 

"Are you nervous?" she asked when it was just the two of them. 

"No," he said sincerely, "you are the most beautiful person here…" he kissed her. 

"I'm very, very proud of you," she tilted her head smiling.

"You are such a nice couple," they both turned around at the familiar voice. 

"Robin?" Magnum asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be on your graduation day and second… your contract ends today," she said slowly, "I wanted to know if you are interested in staying in the house,"

"We do," they both said, looking at each other. 

"But please," Thomas said with a begging tone, "no hellhounds!" he added. 

They watched Thomas receive his diploma, all his friends were gathered in one place, but for him, the most important person was just one woman, the one he loved so deep it sometimes hurt.   
Juliet was observing him, thinking about the first time they had met. She hadn’t known back then how in love they would be, but every day with Thomas Magnum was like a rollercoaster of fun, happiness and love and she would have never changed a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
